Books and the Dead
by try-to-get-it
Summary: verbarrikadiert in einer Bibliothek, unsere Freunde versuchen an Informationen zu kommen


**Books and the Dead**

_Wir haben uns im Moment ein Lager in einer Bibliothek eingerichtet, in einer etwas abgelegenen Gegend. Auch vor dem Tag des Ausbruchs, war dies hier ein ruhiger Stadtteil. Tagsüber schleifen SIE sich an uns vorbei, ohne uns dabei zu entdecken. Wir versuchen so wenig wie möglich laute Geräusche zu machen und bleiben hinter den sicher erscheinenden dicken Gläsern des Eingangs, welche wir mit herumliegenden Textilien verdeckt haben. Die Tür haben wir mit schweren sperrigen Gegenständen zugestellt, aber dennoch an einen Fluchtweg gedacht. Gegen Abend nimmt IHRE Anzahl ab, aber wir schrecken meist noch bei jedem kleineren Geräusch hoch und klammern uns an unsere Waffen oder an denjenigen, der gerade in der Nähe ist. Wir sind uns einig, wir haben uns immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt unsere Stadt und unsere Welt mit ihnen zu teilen, oder besser gesagt, um sie zu kämpfen._

„Saya hast du was gefunden?" fragte Rei vom gegenüberliegenden Regal.

„Mmmh, eigentlich nichts besonderes, aber hört euch das hier an: 2009 erstellte ein kanadisches Team von Mathematikstudenten eine mathematische Analyse von Zombie-Epidemien und kam zum Schluss, dass nur „extrem aggressive Taktiken" die Menschheit in diesem Falle retten könnten...

Dennoch steig ich nicht ganz dabei durch, das sind zu viele Formeln für mich. Seufz ..." Sie rieb sich die Stirn und blätterte weiter.

Kouta saß neben ihr und stupste sie leicht an: „Hey Saya, du kannst ja auch nicht alles verstehen. Bleib lieber bei uns „Normalos" hier. Mit extrem aggressiven Taktiken meinen die sicherlich... auch den Einsatz von Nukleartechnologien, oder?"

„Ja, das befürchte ich auch. Der Elektromagnetische Puls war wohl auch erst der Anfang."

Mit diesem Satz schauten alle betroffen nach unten. Jeder von ihnen wusste, sie müssten irgendwie einen Ausweg finden.

„Das Zombie-Phänomen ist im Einflussbereich des Voodoo und ähnlicher Yoruba- Religionen nach wie vor virulent, besonders in Haiti. Obwohl das Christentum dort längst Staatsreligion ist, ist der Voodoo-Glaube in der Bevölkerung noch immer verankert. Die kreolische Formel dafür lautet: "Bokor kapab, yo gen puvoua sekré — was bedeutet: Die Hexer sind zu allem fähig, sie besitzen die geheime Macht." Laut diesem Glauben belegt ein Voodoo-Priester (Houngan), ein Schwarzmagier (Bokor) oder eine Priesterin (Mambo) jemanden mit einem Fluch, worauf die betreffende Person stirbt (Scheintod). Danach wird der (vermeintlich) Tote auf rituelle Weise wieder zum Leben erweckt, um hinterher als Arbeitssklave missbraucht zu werden. Solche Zombies heißen Zombie cadavres. Eine weitere Form des Zombies ist der Zombie astrale. Es ist eine verlorene Seele, die von ihrem Körper getrennt wurde, z.B. durch ihr Ableben, ihren natürlichen Tod. Ein Houngan oder ein Bokor kann diese herumirrende Seele in einem kleinen, tönernen Gefäß oder in einer Flasche einfangen, sodass sie die Hinterbliebenen wie in einer 'Urne' bei sich zuhause verwahren können. Solche den Totenkult betreffende Riten, werden noch heute in Haiti oder im Süden der Vereinigten Staaten praktiziert. Solche Zeremonien werden größtenteils den Anhängern des Petrokults (eine der Schwarzmagie zugewandten Gruppe des Voodoo) zugeschrieben. Die Angst vorm "Zombie cadavre" jedoch ist unter einfachen Leuten so groß, dass Verstorbene häufig genug vergiftet, mit einem Pfahl erstochen, zerstückelt und die Gräber noch tagelang von Angehörigen bewacht werden."

„Das trifft hier wohl eher nicht zu." Saya schlug ihr Buch zu und ging zum verhangenen Fenster.

„Du willst mir doch nicht etwa sagen, das irgendwo ein Voodoo Zauber schief lief und somit sich verbreitet? Ich bin immer noch der Meinung es handelt sich hier um einen Virus, der ausgebrochen ist."

Rei kapierte, das sie falsch lag: „Ja schon gut, hätte mich auch gewundert. Voodoo in unserer Stadt – schwer zu glauben... Jedoch hätten dann nicht unsere Leute versucht, diesen Virus … naja … daran gehindert sich weiterhin auszubreiten und sich zu vermehren. Vielleicht sind sie ja schon dran."

„Indem sie die betroffenen Gebiete zerstören und somit den Virus versuchen einzudämmen? Es muss doch auch andere Lösungen geben" kam es spöttisch von Kouta.

Alice rieb sich die Augen. Es wurde langsam aber sicher wieder dunkel und die Erschöpfung machte sich auch bei den anderen bemerkbar.

„Was ist, wenn sie kein Gegenmittel finden, wenn sie keine anderen Alternativen mehr finden als... als..."

„Kouta! Hör auf damit! Sie werden und sie müssen!" Saeko hielt Alice die Ohren zu, damit sie nicht hören konnte, wie verzweifelt und hoffnungslos sie klang. Sie kannte die Antwort, alle anderen der Gruppe auch, aber dennoch wollte sie es Alice nicht zeigen. Wenigstens das kleine lebensfrohe Mädchen sollte noch Hoffnung haben. Hoffnung auf Leben und Hoffnung auf eine Welt ohne SIE.

_die infos hab ich ausm wiki, falls jemand das interessiert^^_

ist auch nur etwas kurzes zum reinschnuppern


End file.
